Daken (Teen Titans vs X-Men)
This page is about Daken. For his father,see Wolverine (Teen Titans vs X-Men) Biography In 1946 as Wolverine is living in Jasmine Falls, Japan with his pregnant wife Itsu, Romulus sends the Winter Soldier to kill Itsu. After Itsu's death, a mysterious man cuts baby Daken from his mother's womb, leaving her body lying on the floor. Daken survives this incident due to his mutant healing factor. Sometime in the year 1946, Daken is placed at the doorstep of Akihira and Natsumi, a wealthy young and traditional Japanese couple. They take his presence as an answer to their prayers and raise him as their own. Though he is named Akihiro by his father, the servants and other families of the province secretly refer to him as Daken (駄犬, "bastard dog" or "mongrel"), a slur on his obvious mixed heritage. As Akihiro grows, he is often teased by the other boys of the village. His harsh treatment over the years causes Akihiro to develop a very cold personality, directed at everyone except his father. One night, Natsumi confesses to Akihira that she does not love their adopted son and that, after long years of trying, she is pregnant. Akihiro overhears the talk and begins plotting. Within a year, after the birth of the baby, Akihiro confronts his mother and tells her that he has killed her son. Upon learning this, Akihira is furious and disowns Akihiro, who angrily responds that "Akihiro" is not his true name anyway. Natsumi suddenly appears and tries to run him through, triggering the unsheathing of his mutant claws. He waves his arm, accidentally slashing Natsumi. Akihira, unable to force himself to harm his son, commits suicide. Romulus then appears to the boy for the first time and tells him that he is what the boy will someday become. Daken is trained harshly, including nannies who show motherlike love to him before trying to kill him, forcing Daken to kill them ("After the third one I stopped falling for it", he says). Notes * Despite having his own ending,Daken is an alternate skin for Wolverine. Regime Biography His hatred towards his father (the Original and Insurgent Wolverine) and his sister directed his loyalties to Jean Grey's Regime. Despite part of him being happy for seeing Deathstroke and Romulus killed,He also joined the Regime because he believed that Jean and the Regime members are doing the right things. But another part of him makes him doubt about this. And he became Damian Wayne's biggest friend during this war. Ending Daken finally defeated the High Counselor. But his atrocities in name of Jean Grey's government and his decision to break his friendship with Damian Wayne kept haunting him. His shame eventually led him to exile himself for a while only to be found by his father who convinced him to keep using his powers to seek justice. Some hours later,the citzens heard about three subjects who slashed across every criminal and leaved them to bleed. Only a few deduced who they really are. But the people thanked the newest trio of heroes who were baptized as "The Talons". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us Category:Crossovers Category:Regime Member (Teen Titans vs X-Men)